Connected
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: "Kau bukannya selalu tertawa, kau hanya menyembunyikan kesedihanmu."## SasuxNaru. May you enjoy it, Minna :D


**A Naruto's Fanfiction, all charas belong to Masashi Kishimoto–san.**

**Title : Connected  
Rate : T  
Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort/General**

**Warn(s) : Semi-Canon, Yaoi, , Typo(s), Agak aneh, Susah dimengerti ^^a**

* * *

Terdiri dari dua sudut pandang milik Sasuke dan Naruto. Jadi, silakan bedakan lewat penuturan pikiran mereka, Minna. Di sini mereka 'berpikir' di waktu yang bersamaan namun di tempat yang berbeda :D

Bersetting setelah Sasuke membunuh Itachi. Alur Flashback juga saya gunakan di sini**.  
**

**

* * *

**

**May You Enjoy It, Minna-sama ^^  
**If You **Do Not Like** This Pair, Then **I Beg **You, **Just Leave**.

* * *

**.**

_**Mendengarkah dirimu, akan gumam lirihku  
Memanggilmu... dalam hening milikku**_

.

Aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya aku pergi, kapan tepatnya aku menjauhkan diri dari cahaya yang _pernah_ melingkupiku. Cahaya yang kini hilang di tengah _kegelapan_ku.

Yang sungguh ku ingat, hanyalah wajahnya yang polos... namun menyiratkan kesakitan di saat yang sama. Bola matanya yang tak kalah indah dengan kilau laut, yang saat itu tertutup rapat tanpa celah—bahkan sedikit untuk ku pandang, barang sejenak.

Saat itu... tepat seperti saat ini. Di saat hujan dengan tanpa tahu mengapa, turun mengguyur. Seakan ingin menghiasi saat-saat aku yang begitu egoisnya, pergi darinya.  
Dan saat itu, apa yang kurasakan pun sama sakitnya... seperti sekarang—bahkan _lebih menyakitkan_.

.

_**Aku, tak pernah berhenti untukmu  
Tidak sekarang,  
tidak untuk selamanya.  
Menyerah akanmu...**_

**.**

Hei... aku tidak suka begini. Aku tak suka melihatmu dikuasai oleh bencimu. Aku tak suka melihatmu yang terlihat begitu dingin di luar... namun hancur pelan-pelan di dalam.

Aku tak akan pernah mendengarkan kata-kata mereka yang menyuruhku, mendikteku, memaksaku untuk melupakanmu.  
Menyerah tentangmu. Aku sama sekali tidak mau. Tahukah itu?

Kau adalah temanku, sahabatku, rivalku, saudaraku. Dan _ikatan_ku.  
Ya... kau adalah _ikatan_ku. _Ikatan_ tanpa wujud yang tak pernah kasat mata bagiku, bahkan terlalu jelas tergurat di nadiku.

Jantungku.

Aku tak akan berhenti untuk mengejarmu. Walau kini aku bahkan tak mengetahui di mana dirimu berada.

._**  
Dirimu... mengajariku tentang kehangatan  
**_**.**

Sebelumnya, aku adalah manusia yang telah tak bernilai. Tak memiliki eksistensi, karena tak ada yang mengingatku ada. Karena keluargaku... keluargaku telah hilang. Hancur tak bersisa.

Karena dia... karena kakakku yang —entah bagaimana aku harus mengatainya. Cih, seandainya aku tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Andai aku tahu, kakakku tak pernah bersalah. Andai aku tahu, bahwa mereka yang memaksanya untuk memusnahkan klan-kami, teman-teman kami, keluarga kami, bahkan orang tua kami.

Apa yang dia rasakan saat dia harus membunuh Ayah dan Ibu? Apa?  
Dan aku seenaknya menuduhnya atas sesuatu yang tak dilakukannya atas rencananya sendiri.

Andai aku tahu itu.

Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa... _Sasuke?_

Aku tak akan mengejar satu-satunya keluargaku.  
Aku tak akan membunuhnya.  
Kakakku akan tetap hidup.

Dan aku... tak akan meninggalkan desa itu. Ah, bukan.  
Aku tak akan meninggalkannya, _dia _yang mengajariku kehangatan yang telah lama tak kurasakan.

'Maafkan aku'.  
Akan kuucap kata itu dalam hati. Biar kau tak mendengar. Biar hanya aku yang menyimpan.

Biar hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu kalau aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu.

**.**_**  
Kau mengajariku untuk merasakan... kalau aku tak perlu takut untuk sendirian**_**  
.**

Aku takut, untuk menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Aku lebih diterima jika aku _begini_.

Saat aku tak merepotkan mereka.  
Saat aku menjadi anak yang tak pernah menangis.  
Saat aku selalu tersenyum.

Aku takut mereka membenciku. Aku tak suka dianggap tak ada. Aku ada di sini.

Lihatlah aku... jangan takut padaku.

Dan kau datang. Meladeni semua ocehanku, ejekanku, perkataanku, keusilanku, tingkah laku milikku yang selalu membuatmu kesal. Yang membuatmu mengataiku bodoh dan sejenisnya.

Haha,

Sudah mengertikah kau kalau yang kubutuhkan adalah _ini_?  
Sejauh itukah kau sudah memahamiku?

Karena sejak awal, yang kubutuhkan adalah interaksi seperti ini.  
Teman.

Dan itu Kau, Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**  
_**Kau bukannya selalu tertawa, kau hanya menyembunyikan sedihmu...  
**_**.**

Aku tak suka melihatmu sedih. Tapi aku lebih tak suka melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa, namun kilau matamu menangis.

Heh, aku tahu, Dobe. Sangat tahu.

Kau saja yang terlalu jujur hingga matamu tak bisa berbohong. Dan terlalu tak peka untuk menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikanmu. Selalu.

**.  
**_**Kau bukannya tak peduli, kau hanya tak mengerti bagaimana caranya, 'kan?**_**  
.**

Kau itu... baik, Sasuke. Ah, entah kenapa aku ingin memanggilmu Teme sekarang. Kau pasti sedang memanggilku Dobe 'kan? Ckck.

Aku mulai rindu padamu, Teme. Aku tidak main-main.

Aku rindu kau yang seenaknya mengataiku.  
Aku rindu kau yang suka meremehkanku.  
Aku rindu kompetisi—main-main—kita itu.  
Aku rindu... kehadiranmu, Teme.

Yang membuatku—sangat—merindukanmu adalah sifatmu itu. Sifat khasmu,yang terlihat menahanmu untuk berbuat baik.

Mungkin tidak begitu. Mungkin kau hanya tak mengerti bagaimana caranya berbuat baik. Tapi, secara tak langsung sifat itu keluar dengan alami.

Masih perlukah aku sebutkan bukti, kalau kau itu sungguh-sungguh baik?

Pikirku, keadaan yang membuatmu begini. Andai keluargamu masih hidup, masih tetap mendampingimu. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengekspresikan kebaikanmu secara lepas 'kan?

Karena kau hidup dalam dunia yang mengharuskanmu—secara tak langsung—untuk melindungi diri. Membentengi hatimu supaya tak tersentuh yang lain.

Namun, Teme.  
Kau gagal untuk menyembunyikan kebaikanmu.

Kau melindungiku, saat itu.  
Saat kita sedang bertarung di jembatan yang kini memiliki nama yang sama denganku.

Mungkin kau kebetulan menyelamatkanku. Bukan masalah.

Aku senang, Teme.  
Sungguh.

Haha, kau tak menyangka kalau aku dapat sedikit memahamimu kan? Lihat, aku pun bisa menjadi pintar. Bukan hanya kau ataupun Shikamaru saja.

**.**_**  
Aku akan kembali...**_  
.

Hn.

Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin tersenyum. Dan rasanya... hangat di dalam.  
Pasti itu kau, Naruto. Dasar Dobe.

Tunggulah. Sampai aku membalas akan kesakitan kakakku, keluargaku... mungkin aku akan kembali ke sana.

Kembali padamu.

Walau mungkin kita tak akan kembali seperti dulu.  
Walau mungkin kau tak akan memaafkanku.  
Walau nanti kita bahkan akan bertarung habis-habisan.  
Walau nanti aku mati di tanganmu.

Aku hanya ingin kembali padamu.

**.**_**  
Aku ada di sini. Bersiap menyambutmu...  
**_.

Dan aku tak akan menunggumu dalam diam Sasuke.

Aku akan berlatih untuk mengalahkanmu, karena kau seenaknya mengataiku lemah. Huh, menyebalkan sekali.

Aku akan mengendalikan _chakra_ku—chakra _Kyuubi_.  
Aku akan menjalani misi yang lebih sulit.  
Aku akan mempelajari _jutsu-jutsu_ yang lebih hebat.

Dan aku akan mendapatkan pengakuan darimu, kalau aku tidak lebih lemah darimu!  
Aku akan menyambutmu dengan caraku sendiri, Teme!

Karena bagiku _ikatan_ ini berharga, aku akan menjaganya dengan caraku. Dengar itu, Sasuke?

.  
.

Hn.  
Aku tunggu itu, Dobe.

_Dan asal kau tahu, aku pun menjaganya. Dalam diam. Dan hanya aku dan Dia yang memberiku nyawa yang tahu._

**Fin

* * *

**

Karena hati tercipta untuk merasakan, dan otak untuk memikirkan rasionalnya

* * *

**R/N**

Maaf kalau saya tidak mengupdate banyak cerita saya. Saya sedang sakit, Minna-sama. Saya bisa menulis ini karena saya tiba-tiba ada gambaran tentang mereka berdua.  
Maaf juga kalau cerita ini tidak dapat dipahami. Maaf ya Minna-sama.

Cerita ini bersetting Semi-Canon, yang artinya saya mengambil sedikit-banyak adegan di anime/manga aslinya. Supaya suasananya lebih hidup begitu. Jadi beginilah. Cerita yang tak dapat dimengerti—dipahami—malah seenaknya saya _publish_.

Boleh minta komentar? Saya mohon doa supaya saya bisa cepat sembuh ya Minna. Supaya bisa update yang lain ^^

Terima kasih banyak.. :)


End file.
